


Staying warm

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing a Bed, Touch-Starved, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 01:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19780846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: God, it shouldn‘t be a problem. But every time he thought about it, he felt hands on him, from the officers, the handlers, even some of the other prisoners.





	Staying warm

It‘s not a problem.

That‘s what he said. Pietro remembered those words. It shouldn‘t be a problem, anyway. He was grown up. He had done it a lot of times with others. Wanda, most often. Sometimes at the facility with other prisoners because there just hadn‘t been enough space the first few months. Whenever one of the officers told him to.

„Kid? Are you okay?“

What should he say? No, he wasn‘t okay. Would never be. And he was stupid, because the other man wouldn‘t do anything, he was… well, ninety percent sure of it. And it really _shouldn’t_ be a problem.

It was stupid. They had known that the mission would be difficult. They had known that the mission could blow off. Still, Pietro didn‘t expect the mission to blow off _that badly_. Most Avengers were scattered across different parts of Bulgaria at the moment. Clint had reached Thor and Natasha. No one knew where Tony and Sam were, but they thought that Bucky made it out of the country because the language in the background had more sounded like German, Steve had said when they reached him, sounds from an airport in the background. Wanda had told Pietro via her creepy mind-thing that she was still in Bulgaria. 

They were also still in Bulgaria, Clint and Pietro. But god knows where. Clint had directed them to a safe house, and Pietro had been grateful, the house was warmer than it was outside. Not much, but there had been an old heater and it wasn’t as cold as outside. Which wasn’t difficult. It was fucking freezing outside, colder than Sokovia had been in some winters.. Well, he had been grateful until he saw that the house had been set up for one person. Including only one bed. 

God, it shouldn‘t be a problem. But every time he thought about it, he felt hands on him, from the officers, the handlers, even some of the other prisoners.

Then a hand grabbed his arm and Pietro wanted to scream, he really wanted to, but his throat felt tight, and the owner of the hand pulled him off to… _oh._

Pietro was hit by warmth in his hands.

„Aw, kid. You‘re freezing.“, Clint murmured, pushing a cup of… who knows what in his hand. It was warm and smelled nice. Like herbs.

„I‘ll take the sofa. Try to get a few hours sleep, we need to be up with sunrise.“, Clint said and then the other man retreated.

„We can share, really. Warmer.“, Pietro said, teeth chattering. He was so cold and he knew that the other man was warm. Like a heater. And they could use every warmth they could get their hands on. And Pietro knew he acted like a kid.

„Sure, kid. Only had a panic attack when you realized that there really was one bed. Forget it. I won‘t ask, but I won‘t be the reason you can‘t sleep because you‘re to afraid to close your eyes. I happily have you warm and safe and refuse to be someone you have to be afraid of.“

The archer pulled his shirt off, the first bruises already showing. Pietro looked down and then to the bed, before putting the cooling mug down, missing the warmth immediately, to remove his own clothing except of boxers. Standing at the bed, he hesitated.

„Will… will you touch? I mean, more than hug.“, he asked quietly, refusing to lift his eyes. A strange sound came from the other man.

„No.“

Just one simple word. No explanation. Just… a simple answer

„I may have panic when I wake up. Or at night when I am not awake. I may try to fight.“, Pietro explained.

„That‘s okay. We all do sometimes.“

Pietro let out a sigh he hadn‘t known he held back.

„Then we share.“, he said and laid down, trying to arrange the blankets around him without hogging them. He sounded more sure of himself than he really was. _If you put on a brave facade, then one day you’ll realize it’s not a facade anymore_ , his mother used to say when the war started and they stayed in Sokovia. And even though it’s not war, Pietro knew he was just as afraid as he had been when the war had started.

It took a few minutes, almost long enough to let Pietro think that Clint would really choose the couch, when he felt the bed dip.

„Is it okay when I throw my arm over you?“, the archer asked softly, like he didn’t want to disturb him. 

Pietro just nodded, felt the fear rising again, a lump forming in his throat when Clint put his arm over his middle. But nothing more. He didn’t moved his hand down or pressed more against him than necessary. The older man moved a bit, sometimes touching Pietro with his legs while trying to find a comfortable position, but then… nothing. Just silence.

„Goodnight, kid.“, Clint whispered, voice already slurred.

It took him a bit to drift off. It always took him a bit these days when he had to share, even when it was with Wanda. But when the other man didn‘t do anything except sometimes twitching in his sleep, he felt himself falling asleep, relishing in the warmth and the nice feeling of being touched. He had missed touch. At least those touches that weren‘t from his sister and were still soft. Without any agenda behind them. Maybe he could get used to it, again. Just for the night.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Marvelbingo 2019](https://marvelbingo.tumblr.com/), which can also be found here on AO3.
> 
> You can find [my Tumblr here](https://ruquas-dreambell.tumblr.com/). If you have a request or anything, just let me know it there :)


End file.
